Библия новичка
С чего начать Если вы еще не сделали, пожалуйста, посмотрите на Основной концепт в первую очередь, или откройте его во время игры. Это поможет вам познакомиться с интерфейсом и управлением. Главное меню thumb|left|Главное менюГлавное меню, куда вы попадаете, когда впервые запускаете игру. Здесь вы выбираете персонажа и создаете новый мир. Вы можете также настроить некоторые параметры игры по своему вкусу в меню Options. Посмотрите ниже, чтобы изучить все пункты меню и параметры внутри них. Персонаж thumb|left|Меню выбора персонажа Мир thumb|left|200px|Меню выбора мира |- |Remove |Удалить существующий мир |} Опции thumb|left Спасательная Капсула thumb|left При первом запуске, вы появитесь в мире рядом с разбившейся Спасательной Капсулой. Вы можете заглянуть внутрь спасательной капсулы, так же, как в сундук (SHIFT + левая кнопка мыши). После открытия, нажмите P, чтобы приостановить игру: это будет препятствовать спавну монстров, пока вы рассматриваете инвентарь и панель упраления. Возьмите все, что найдете, потому что вам понадобятся инструменты, чтобы разобрать ваш корабль на запчасти. Вам все-равно придется оттуда уйти, чего добру пропадать? После того, как вы заберете все предметы из спасательной капсуля, вы сможете воспользоваться инструментами (о них читайте ниже), бгагодаря им спасательную капсулу необходимо будет сломать, это даст вам необходимые в начале игры ресурсы и материалы. Ломается капсула по частям, каждая часть дает вам немного ресурсов, продолжайте, пока не сломаете всю. ВНИМАНИЕ для того, чтобы использовать инструменты нужно нажать цифру "1" и наведя мышку на капсулу нажать удердивать левую кнопку. (Естественно, это сработает только если вы забрали из капсулы все предметы) Повторять пока от капсуляф не останется одних воспоминаний. Так же очень не советую вам ходить в сторону игня, он не просто там нарисован, а горит, причем весьма ярко и горячо, не каждая баба может не толко войти но и выйти из горящей избы :) Огонь, если что, со временем потухнет и вы сможете посетить область мира за огнем. Панель быстрого доступа Теперь настало время научиться пользоваться Панелью Быстрого Доступа (Далее - ПБД ). Наиболее важно разместить на ней предметы, которые позволят вам защитить себя и осветить пространство вокруг. Примерный список предметов таков: Электрофакел, Фонарь, Пистолет, Светящиеся пули, Шприц со стимуляторами, и Файеры. Так ты можешь быстро использовать предметы из инвертаря. Убедись в том, что Боеприпасы (светящиеся пули ) находятся в той же колонке, что и пистолет (под ним). Использовать предметы в ПБД просто: верхняя клетка - левая кнопка мыши, нижняя - правая. Просто попробуй! Выживание до постройки первого убежища Используйте светящиеся факела. Ставьте их на землю во время работы. Это очень важная часть игры. Игра завязана на Свете и тьме. На свету враги становятся белыми (спустя некоторое время) и не могут вас атаковать. Но не ранее. Кроме того свет позволяет держать врагов на расстоянии. Сейчас, пока факелов у вас не много, вы можете подобрать их, когда вы уходите, и унести их с собой. Кроме того вы можете использовать светящиеся факела в сражении, они позволят сделать врагов уязвимыми к атакам, также они наносят физический урон. Также у вас есть пистолет. Но в начале у вас всего 25 Светящихся пуль. Так что экономьте их. Они прекрасно подходят для освещения врагов, делая их уязвимыми и также они наносят довольно большой урон. Но не привыкайте к ним как к основному средству защиты. Используйте их только в крайнем случае, потому что эти пули имеют свойство очень быстро заканчиваться. Ваше первое убежище Чтобы построить убежище вам понадобятся строительные материалы. Самым простым и доступным является Древесина. Так что найдите себе дерево и добудьте доски. Чтобы срубить дерево Вам понадобится любой топор, в начале игры вы можете поднять его из разбитого корабля. Процесс рубки совсем не сложен, выбрав (АВТО) в первой ячейке или же топор, просто наведите мышь на ствол дерева и зажмите левую кнопку мыши. Дерево даст вам основной материал древесину из которой делаются доски, а доски в свою очередь используются для крафта самых разных вещей. И так крафтить вы можете в крафт меню (открыть - кнопка"С" по умолчанию), получив доски вы можете сделать основной материал для строительства первого убежища. Вам понадобятся деревянная стена задняя и обычная деревянная стена, крафтятся стены в том же меню крафта в разделе строительство. Начните постройку! При помощи деревянных стен соорудите коробку или то что вам захочется, также не забудьте про пол. Затем заполните всё пространство своего убежища задней деревянной стеной . Убедитесь что в процессе постройки вы закрыли убежище, дабы не быть атакованным. Настало время осветить своё жилище. Поставьте фонарь по середине комнаты, позже вы сможете его переместить. Он не будет гореть пока вы его не включите, для его активации нажмите SHIFT+ЛКМ. Затем поставьте где нибудь комбинатор и включите его тем же способом что и фонарь. Хотя перед расположением комбинатора вы можете скрафтить деревянную дверь, но пока что вам не особо нужен выход из убежища. Постройте деревянную дверь или две из досок, раздел Craft меню. Откройте по 4ре блока с каждой стороны своего убежища и поставьте туда деревянные двери. Теперь вы можете отправляться исследовать окрестности и добывать. но в случае смерти вы возродитесь на стандартном спауне, возле своей спасательной капсулы. Это может быть неудобное положение. Чтобы возрождаться в своём убежище вам понадобиться кровать. In your Escape Pod, you had 10 Leather. Along with the Wood you collected, you can build a Bed. It's in the Crafting menu under the section Furniture. Once you have crafted your first bed, place it on the floor somewhere in your shelter. The bed will also provide you with health regeneration while sleeping in it. So it's a good idea to sleep at any chance you get if you have low health. Of course, later in the game you will get items that will regenerate your health faster. That should complete your first shelter. frame|left|Мини дом Категория:Древесина Категория:Дерево Категория:Доски Категория:Топор Категория:Деревянная стена задняя Категория:Деревянная стена Категория:Фонарь Категория:Комбинатор Категория:Деревянная дверь Going Further Ok, so now you have got a shelter and maybe explored a little bit. You will need to mine at some point. By mining you can acquire things like Stone to build better nicer looking structures, and Ores to craft more advanced items with. First things first though, use some of that Tar you have in the Tar Buckets from the Escape Pod along with some of that Wood you got earlier to make some Torches. Go to the Crafting menu and select the Lights section. You will find the Torches there. Build some, sparing as much of the Tar and Wood as you would like, or use it all. Tar and Wood are easy to get. These are normal Torches, unlike Glow Torches, these use fire to illuminate the world. And they are made from materials you already have. You will need them when mining. Добыча ресурсов Go outside, or make a hole in your floor and begin digging down. Select the first slot on your Action Bar labeled "AUTO". Then position the mouse over the Dirt, Ore, or Stone and begin mining. Try to get some Stone and some Coal. But before you do, go ahead and Research a Furnace in the Research menu. Stone is useful for building, but you can also use it to build a Furnace. With a Furnace, you can turn those Ores you find into bars. It's a good idea to take some wood with you on your mining expeditions. This way you can build Wooden Platforms and place them in order to get back up. frame|left|Добыча Печка With the Stone, Coal, and the Scrap Metal you got from your Escape Pod, you now have the materials to craft a Furnace. Open the Crafting menu again and select the Devices section. There you will find the Furnace. Craft one and then place it on the floor in your base. It won't work just yet, so don't go trying to smelt some ore right away. You have to turn it on first, which is accomplished by shift + clicking on it. Once the furnace has been switched on, you should be able to smelt ores. Many of the recipes in the game require a special device, such as the furnace before you can complete them which will need to be placed and powered on before the recipe can be started. Further Reading Once you have accomplished everything outlined in this tutorial, you should have a good base of knowledge from which to progress on your own and explore the world of Darkout. Feel free to have a look at Basic Concepts and Advanced Concepts for more information on some of the later stages of the game, should you need it. You may also find the Items and Research pages to be valuable references during your many hours of gameplay.